characterfandomcom-20200223-history
CBeebies
CBBC: Little Kids is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for children aged 6 or under" and providing "high quality, mostly UK-produced programmes". The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic British channel, and is used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The channel was first launched on 3 May 1999 until it change into 11 February 2002. The channel has won a number of awards. At the BAFTA Children's Awards, it won awards in 2002 and in every year between 2004 and 2009, including "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" in 2002, 2004, 2005 and 2008. It has also won "Best Schools Programme – 0–6 years" awards (or equivalent) from the Royal Television Society from 2002 to 2005. CBeebies is one of the most watched channels in the UK. CBeebies HD officially launched on 10 December 2013. History The CBBC: Little Kids channel was launched on 3 may, now is Cbeebies together with CBBC, on 11 February 2002. The domestic CBBC: Little Kids channel broadcasts from 6am to 7pm each day - a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined later on by an audio counterpart, CBeebies Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra this obligation has ceased. Later on they launched a weekly publication 'CBeebies Weekly'. Since 27 March 2013, CBeebies has been carried by the British Forces Broadcasting Service (BFBS), sharing a channel with BFBS Extra. The international CBeebies channel is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Worldwide. The first international launch for the CBeebies channel was in India in May 2007, although the channel was withdrawn at the end of November 2012 due to "commercial considerations". The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Singapore, Hong Kong, Poland, Indonesia, Mexico, Africa, Australia and the United States (in Spanish only). In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity. Management In the UK, CBeebies is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Joe Godwin (since late 2009). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rests with Kay Benbow, the current Controller of the channel and responsible for commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio. She took over from the first controller Michael Carrington in 2010. Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Worldwide, who operate the brand. Programming Little Kids offers a mix of mostly UK-produced entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. *64 Zoo Lane *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *Andy Pandy *Angelmouse *Animal World *The Animals of Farthing Wood *The Artbox Bunch *Balamory *Bananaman *Barney *Bill and Ben *Binka *Bits and Bobs *Bitsa *The Brollys *Bob the Builder *Bod *Bodger and Badger *Brum *Camberwick Green *Caterpillar Trail *Charlie Chalk *ChuckleVision *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Come Outside *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Dino Babies *El Nombre *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *Ethelbert the Tiger *Fab Lab *The Family Ness *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fimbles *Fingermouse *Fireman Sam *The Flumps *Forget Me Not Farm *Funnybones *The Greedysaurus Gang *Greenclaws *Hairy Jeremy *Happy Families *Henry's Cat *Hotch Potch House *Jonny Briggs *Joshua Jones *Juniper Jungle *Just So Stories *King Rollo *Little Bear *Little Monsters *The Little Polar Bear *The Magic Roundabout *Mary Mungo & Midge *Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams *Model Millie *Monster Café *Monster TV *Mr. Benn *Mr. Men *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Paddington *P.C. Pinkerton *Philbert Frog *Pigeon Street *Pingu *Playdays *Polka Dot Shorts *Postman Pat *Radio Roo *The Raggy Dolls *Roobarb *The Shiny Show *Simon and the Witch *SMarteenies *Spider *Spot the Dog *Starhill Ponies *Story Makers *Superbods *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Teddy Trucks *Teletubbies *Treetown *Tikkabilla *Tweenies *Wiggly Park *The Wild Bunch *Wildlife *William's Wish Wellingtons *Yoho Ahoy *Zingalong CBBC: Little Kids TV Schedule (1999) *6.00: Teletubbies *6.25: Pingu *6.30: Oakie Doke *6.40: Spider *6.45: Postman Pat *7.00: Bob the Builder *7.10: Playdays *7.30: Noddy *7.40: Penny Crayon *7.50: Roobarb *7.55: Pingu *8.00: Charlie Chalk *8.20: Green Claws *8.35: Radio Roo *8.45: Postman Pat *9.00: Tweenies *9.20: Simon and the Witch *9.35: ChuckleVision *9.55: Paddington *10.00: Teletubbies *10.25: Pingu *10.30: Spider *10.35: Fireman Sam *10.45: Microscopic Milton *10.50: Brum *11.00: Tweenies *11.20: Bob the Builder *11.30: Pablo the Little Red Fox *11.35: Noddy *11.45: Postman Pat *12.00: Playdays *12.20: Noddy *12.30: Teletubbies *12.55: Paddington *1.00: Tweenies *1.20: Fireman Sam *1.30: The Raggy Dolls *1.40: Crystal Tipps and Alistair *1.45: Bodger and Badger *2.00: Charlie Chalk *2.10: Bob the Builder *2.20: Green Claws *2.35: Fireman Sam *2.45: Postman Pat *3.00: Tweenies *3.20: Oakie Doke *3.30: Pingu *3.35: Hairy Jeremy *3.40: Brum *3.50: The Raggy Dolls *4.00: Playdays *4:20: Oakie Doke *4:30 Paddington *4.35: Bob the Builder *4.45: Green Claws *5.00: Teletubbies *5.25: Pingu *6.30: Hairy Jeremy *6.35: Bob the Builder *6.45: Bodger and Badger (2000) *6.00: Playdays *6.20: Radio Roo *6.35: Fireman Sam *6.45: Bodger and Badger *7.00: Tweenies *8.20: Little Green Planet Show *8.35: Pingu *8.40: Crystal Tipps and Alistair *7.45: Bodger and Badger *8.00: Tweenies *8.20: Starhill Ponies *8.30: Noddy *8.40: Hairy Jeremy *8.45: Paddington *8:50: Oakie Doke *9:00: Teletubbies *9.25: The Little Polar Bear *9.30: William's Wish Wellingtons *9:40: Fireman Sam *9:50: Oakie Doke *10.00: Tweenies *10.20: William's Wish Wellington *10.30: Wiggly Park *10.35: Christopher Crocodile *10.40: Noddy *10.50: Charlie Chalk *11.00: Oakie Doke *11.10: The Raggy Dolls *11.20: Melvin & Maureen's Musicagrams *11.35: Fireman Sam *11.45: Radio Roo *12.00: Playdays *12.20: Noddy *12.30: Teletubbies *12.55: Pingu *1.00: Tweenies *1.20: Green Claws *1:35: Bob the Builder *1:45: Bodger and Badger *2.00: Playdays *2.20: Little Green Planet Show *2.35: Yoho Ahoy *2.40: Crystal Tipps and Alistair *2.45: Postman Pat *3.00: Tweenies *3:20: Oakie Doke *3:30: Hairy Jeremy *2.35: ChuckleVision *3.55: Pingu *4.00: Teletubbies *4.25: Spider *4.30: Bob the Builder *4.40: Noddy *4.50: Charlie Chalk *5.00: Bitsa *5.15: Paddington *5.20: Starhill Ponies *5.30: Noddy *5.40: Christopher Crocodile *5.45: Postman Pat Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla Is lots of extra fun with Tamba and Friends from Tikkabilla. Do the Tikkabilla Jive with Sarah-Jane and Justin, hunt for missing objects with Paul and Veejay, see Lorna and Simon tell the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker, make a musical shaker, look through the windows to see your favourites CBeebies friends, lots of songs and much more for young children. Much loved by its young audience for offering a whole range of lively entertainment including singing, dancing, stories and make and do activities with Tikkabilla and other CBeebies favourites in this bumper DVD. Tikkabilla has six popular presenters with large pre-school fan-base; two top favourites are Justin and Sarah-Jane who get up to all sorts of antics in higgledy house. Children can also enjoy singing along with Simon, Lorna, Paul, Veejay and Tamba, the inquisitive dragon puppet and take a trip through one of the special Tikkabilla windows to see their CBeebies Friends. There also the chance to enjoy the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker and do the Tikkabilla Jive….and don't miss all the fun and games. There are beautiful episodes see Bill & Ben, the flowerpot men create all kinds of mischief as they play in the garden with their friends, they try to find Pry’s most treasured possession. Children can also follow the adventures of Postman Pat when Pat discovers an intriguing piece of thread stretched across the road. There's even an episode from the Tweenies and Jake is sad because he can't think of anything he is good at; luckily Doodles has an idea. There's Oakie Doke in his hollow friends as they make music and all form an orchestra. Enjoy the adventures of Noddy in Toyland and see the Goblins start stuffing their sacks with golden leaves. Watch the adventures of the Little Robots in their home made world of junk and Fireman Sam saving Pontypandy as the station brass band putting in some much needed practice. following the fun and games of Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and the mischievous Teddy in their candy coloured world and see the Yoho Ahoy crew try to learn new things. *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite and A Piece of Sky *Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra and Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy and the Golden Tree and Noddy the Dancer *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take and and By Myself *Fireman Sam: Brass Band and What Goes Up *Andy Pandy: Rub-a-Dub and Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop and Paint with Booty CBBC's Carrot Club For young children CBBC brings you the Carrot Club. the Carrot Club runs 3 times a day for half an hour at Weekdays usually consists of 5 programmes and instead of the usual presenters doing the links, there is a female voiceover while on the screen children dressed in orange are shown running and Playing in the “Carrot Club”. CBeebies (Australia) CBeebies (Australia) is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for children aged 6 or under", and providing "high quality, mostly UK-produced programmes". The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic British channel, and is used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The channel was first launched on 2009. Programming CBeebies offers a mix of mostly entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. *3rd & Bird *64 Zoo Lane *Andy Pandy *Andy's Dinosaur Adventures *Andy's Wild Adventures *Angelmouse *Baby Jake *Balamory *Big & Small *Big Barn Farm *Big Cook, Little Cook *Bill and Ben *Bits and Bobs *Boogie Beebies *Brum *Buzz and Tell *Charlie Chalk *Charlie and Lola *Chuggington *Dinopaws *Dirtgirlworld *Doodle Do *Driver Dan's Story Train *Everything's Rosie *Fimbles *Fireman Sam *Get Squiggling *Gigglebiz *Grandpa in My Pocket *Green Balloon Club *Higgledy House *Humf *I Can Cook *In the Night Garden *Jackanory Junior *Jollywobbles *Justin's House *Katie Morag *Kerwhizz *The Koala Brothers *Lah-Lah's Adventures *The Large Family *Let's Celebrate *Let's Play *Little Red Tractor *Little Robots *Lunar Jim *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Mr Bloom's Nursery *Me Too! *Melody *Mike the Knight *Nina and the Neurons *Noddy in Toyland *Numberjacks *The Numtums *Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke *Old Jack's Boat *Our Planet *Penelope K, by the way *Poetry Pie *Postman Pat *Rastamouse *Razzledazzle *The Roly Mo Show *The Rhyme Rocket *Sarah and Duck *The Shiny Show *Show Me Show Me *Something Special *Story Makers *Swashbuckle *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *Tilly and Friends *Tellytales *Tikkabilla *Topsy and Tim *Tweenies *Be Safe with the Tweenies *Uki *Wiggly Park *Woolly and Tig *Yoho Ahoy *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *ZingZillas CBeebies Storytime CBeebies Storytime aims to make reading fun, with playful and imaginative stories designed to help support early years reading. Every story is brought to life with magical things to touch, swipe and play with. There are also questions to help develop comprehension skills, so you and your little ones can enjoy reading, playing and learning together. The app has a new library feature where you and your little ones will be able to choose and download more stories for free and when they are finished with these they can simply choose others. Watch out for more stories being added over time! *Old Jack’s Boat: One Dark Night *Show Me Show Me: Miss Astromouse *Something Special: Mr Tumble at the Beach and Mr Tumble at the Park *Grandpa in My Pocket: Babysitting Bonglebirds *Octonauts and the Colossal Squid *Charlie and Lola, Hurry Up *Fimbles: The Fimbling Picnic *Yoho Ahoy: Grog's Musical Chairs *Balamory: Nessie's Story *Tikkabilla: The Sun and the Wind *CBeebies Fairytales: Jack and the Beanstalk, Cinderella and Elves and the Shoemaker *Sarah and Duck: The Balloon Race *Peter Rabbit: The Unguarded Garden *In the Night Garden: Makka Pakka's Musical Stones *Andy Pandy's Birthday Cake *Postman Pat's Seaside Special *Tree Fu Tom's Big Ranch Rodeo *Melody: Little Red Riding Hood *Topsy and Tim: Helping Dad *Swashbuckle: A Band of Naughty Pirates *CBeebies Stargazing: The Eclipse Party *Tee and Mo: Who did the Footprints? *Tweenies: 1002 Arabian Nights *Teletubbies: Colour Story *Rubbadubbers: Reg's Underwater Adventure *Twirlywoos are Underneath *The Clangers: Space Triangle Advent Calendar Countdown to Christmas and get a festive treat each day! Featuring Favourite Children's BBC Friends like: #1st December (The Numtums, Muffin the Mule and Camberwick Green) #2nd December (Mike the Knight, Mr Blooby and Fingermouse) #3rd December (Gigglebiz, Basil Brush and Greenclaws) #4th December (Tee and Mo, Fireman Sam and Ivor the Engine) #5th December (Fly-High and Huggy, Melody and Boogie Beebies) #6th December (Swashbuckle, Play School and Show Me Show Me) #7th December (Justin's House, The Wombles and Charlie and Lola) #8th December (Boj, Tweenies and Bodger & Badger) #9th December (Something Special, Oakie Doke and Willo the Wisp) #10th December (Nina and the Neurons, Andy Pandy and Crystal Tipps and Alistair) #11th December (Peter Rabbit, Fimbles and Morph) #12th December (Bing, Roobarb and Custard and Playdays) #13th December (Grandpa in my Pocket, In the Night Garden and Rag, Tag and Bobtail) #14th December (Driver Dan's Story Train, Get Well Soon and Let's Play) #15th December (Tree Fu Tom, Dennis the Menace and Roly Mo) #16th December (Sarah and Duck, You and Me and Tikkabilla) #17th December (Octonauts, ZingZillas and Alphablocks) #18th December (Topsy and Tim, Postman Pat and Andy's Wild Adventures) #19th December (The Furchester Hotel, I Can Cook and Rastamouse) #20th December (Kate and Mim-Mim, Shaun the Sheep and Bob the Builder) #21st December (Katie Morag, Mr Bloom's Nursery and Horrible Histories) #22nd December (Teletubbies, Yoho Ahoy and Story Makers) #23rd December (Old Jack's Boat, Tilly and Friends and Bagpuss) #24th December (Otis the Aardvark, The Magic Roundabout and Strange Hill High) #25th December (All Shows) Here's One We Made Earlier The story of BBC Children's broadcasting: Bill & Ben, Muffin the Mule, Andy Pandy, Bagpuss, The Wombles, Postman Pat, Yoho Ahoy, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Strange Hill High, Play School, Crackerjack, Newsround, Dr Who, Blue Peter... our childhoods have been definedby the broadcasts we first encountered as children. This major exhibition explores the story of over 90 years of BBC Children's broadcasting, from 1922, when the BBC launched Children's Hour, right up to the present multi-media moment. Fun, engaging, interactive, and full of famous presenters past and present, Here's one we made earlier will reflect shifting perceptions of children in society, from toddlers who were asked to 'sit comfortably' in front of the family wireless, to today's children who take centre stage on air and online. The top TV shows and characters *50's: Andy Pandy, Teddy and Looby Lou, Muffin the Mule, Bill and Ben with Little Weed, Sooty, Sweep and Soo, Rag, Tag and Bobtail, Picture Book's Sausage the Dog, Daddy Woodentop, Mummy Woodentop, Jenny Woodentop, Willy Woodentop, Baby Woodentop, Mrs Scrubbitt, Sam Scrubbitt,and Spotty Dog, Crackerjack's Eamonn Andrews, Captain Pugwash, Tom the Cabin Boy, Willy, Barnabas and Master Mate, Pinky and Perky, Blue Peter's Lulu the elephant, Noggin the Nog and Uncle Nogbad *60's: Basil Brush, Doctor Who's The TARDIS and The Daleks, The Play School Toys: Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Jemima and Poppy, Mr Pogle, Mrs Pogle, Pippin and Tog, The Magic Roundabout's Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee, Gordon Murray's Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman, Her Baby, Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb and Bessie the steam engine, Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog, Small Clanger, Major Clanger, Granny Clanger, Mother Clanger and Tiny Clanger, The Soup Dragon, The Iron Chicken and Froglets, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Hector, Mrs Kiki and Zaa-Zaa from Hector’s House *70's: Mr Benn and The Shopkeeper, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Birdie and Butterfly, The Wombles' Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Madame Cholet and Tobermory, Roobarb and Custard, Bagpuss, Professor Yaffle, Gabriel, Madeleine and The Mice of the Mouse Organ, Ivor the Engine, Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon, You and Me's Cosmo and Dibs, Paddington Bear, Emu, Morph and Chas, Grange Hill's Tucker Jenkins, Benny Green and Alan Humphries *80's: Postman Pat and Jess, Willo the Wisp's Mavis the Fairy, Evil Edna and Arthur the Caterpillar, Newsround's John Craven, Gordon the Gopher, Spot the Dog, Fireman Sam and Elvis Cridlington, Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck, The White Witch from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Edd the Duck, Playdays' Why Bird and Peggy Patch, Badger from Bodger & Badger, Greenclaws and Owlma, Wallace and Gromit *90's: Brum, Spider, The Borrowers' The Clock Family, Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess from The Raggy Dolls, Bykers Grove's Ant and Dec, Noddy, Big Ears and Mr Plod, Pingu, Live and Kicking's Zoë Ball, Mr Blooby and Mrs Blobby, Otis the Aardvark, El Nombre, Little Juan and Tanto, Oakie Doke, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder (with Muck and Dizzy), Michaela Strachan and a Bengal tiger cub from The Really Wild Show, Tweenies' Doodles *00's: Bilge, Poop, Cutlass, Grog, Flamingo, Cat and Booty from Yoho Ahoy, Fimbles: Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom, Tamba from Tikkabilla, Josie Jump from Balamory, Charlie and Lola, Marv and Lotta, Something Special's Mr Tumble, Roly Mo and Little Bo, Nev the Bear from Bear Behaving Badly, Tracy Beaker, Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Shirley, Timmy, Timmy's Mother and The Flock, Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden, Dick and Dom, Oucho, Nuzzle and Scratch, The Show Me Show Me Toys: Mo Mo, Tom, Stuffy, Miss Mouse and Teddington, Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog, The Octonauts' Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso, Abney and Teal, Rastamouse, Woolfblood's Maddy, Tom, Shannon and Rhydian, Tee, Rick, Jody, Harry and Elektra from The Dumping Ground, Tree Fu Tom, Twigs and The Mushas, Sarah and Duck, Strange Hill High's Mitchell Tanner, Becky Butters and Templeton The Best BBC Children's TV Characters - Ever! The Lowry called Here's one we Made Earlier, which tells the story of the BBC's children's television broadcasting over the past 90 years and the vote between classic characters such as Bagpuss, Postman Pat, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder and Rastamouse. From the earliest children’s programmes of the small screen, Muffin The Mule, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben; through the iconic programmes of the 60s and 70s, The Magic Roundabout, The Clangers and Mr Benn; the worldwide success stories of Bob the Builder and the Teletubbies; to the favourites of the new millennium, In the Night Garden and Shaun the Sheep; the shortlist will evoke memories and spark debate for every generation. BBC's children’s TV characters from Future Generations: Small People The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: 50's: #Muffin the Mule #Andy Pandy (with Teddy) #Bill and Ben (with Weed) #Rag, Tag and Bobtail #Sooty and Sweep #The Woodentops (Jenny, Willy and Spotty Dog) #Captain Pugwash (with Tom the Cabin Boy, Willy, Barnabas and Master Mate) #Pinky and Perky #Blue Peter (Lulu the Elephant) #Noggin the Nog 60's: #Basil Brush #Doctor Who (The Daleks) #Play School (Humpty, Big Ted, Little Ted, Jemima and Poppy) #The Pogles (Mr Pogle, Mrs Pogle, Pippin and Tog) #The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) #Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) #Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) #Chigley (Bessie the steam engine) #The Herbs (Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog) #Clangers (Small Clanger and Major Clanger) #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Hector’s House (Hector, Mrs Kiki and Zaa-Zaa) 70s #Mr Benn (with the Shopkeeper) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair (with their friends Birdie and Butterfly) #The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Madame Cholet and Tobermory) #Roobarb and Custard (with the Birds) #Bagpuss (in archive footage, with the Mice) #Ivor the Engine (with Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon) #You and Me (Cosmo and Dibs) #Paddington Bear #Emu #Morph 80's: #Postman Pat (with Jess) #Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) #Gordon the Gopher #Spot the Dog #Fireman Sam (in archive footage, with Elvis Cridlington) #Charlie Chalk (with Lewis T. Duck) #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) #Edd the Duck #Bodger & Badger (Badger) #Greenclaws #Wallace and Gromit 90's: #Brum #Spider #The Borrowers (The Clock Family) #The Raggy Dolls (with Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess) #Noddy (with Big Ears and Mr Plod) #Pingu #Mr Blooby #Otis the Aardvark #El Nombre #Oakie Doke #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Teletubbies #Bob the Builder (with Muck and Dizzy) #Tweenies (with Doodles) 00's: #Yoho Ahoy (with Bilge, Poop and Booty) #Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom) #Tikkabilla (with Tamba) #Balamory (with Josie Jump) #Charlie and Lola (with Marv and Lotta) #Something Special (Mr Tumble) #Shaun the Sheep (with Bitzer) #In the Night Garden (Upsy Daisy and The Haahoos) #Oucho #Nuzzle and Scratch #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog #The Octonauts (Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso) #Abney and Teal #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom (with Twigs and The Mushas) #Sarah and Duck #Strange Hill High (Mitchell Tanner, Becky Butters and Templeton) Voting Presenting the top Kids TV Characters from each decade. Is your favourite in there? 50's: #Sooty and Sweep #Captain Pugwash #Bill and Ben #Muffin the Mule #Lulu the Elephant (Blue Peter) #Andy Pandy #Pinky and Perky #The Woodentops #Noggin the Nog #Rag, Tag and Bobtail 60's: #Dougal (The Magic Roundabout) #Windy Miller (Camberwick Green) #Major Clanger (Clangers) #Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) #Humpty (Play School) #The Daleks (Doctor Who) #Mr Pogle (The Pogles) #Basil Brush #Hector (Hector’s House) #Mary, Mungo and Midge 70's: #Paddington Bear #Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) #Bagpuss #Mr Benn #Roobarb and Custard #Morph #Ivor the Engine #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Emu #Cosmo and Dibs (You and Me) 80's: #Postman Pat #Fireman Sam #Mavis the Fairy (Willo the Wisp) #Wallace and Gromit #Charlie Chalk #The White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) #Greenclaws #Edd the Duck #Badger (Bodger & Badger) #Spot the Dog #Gordon the Gopher 90's: #Bob the Builder #Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) #Brum #Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Otis the Aardvark #Mr Blooby #Dennis the Menace #Pingu #Oakie Doke #Doodles (Tweenies) #The Clock Family (The Borrowers) #Noddy #El Nombre #Spider 00's: #Shaun the Sheep #Sarah and Duck #Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) #Charlie and Lola #Rastamouse #Tree Fu Tom #Mitchell Tanner (Strange Hill High) #Nuzzle and Scratch #Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) #Mr Tumble (Something Special) #Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom (Fimbles) #Barnacles (The Octonauts) #Abney and Teal #Oucho #Josie Jump (Balamory) #Tamba (Tikkabilla) #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog The most Popular BBC children's Characters. #Shaun the Sheep #Postman Pat #Sooty and Sweep #Dougal (The Magic Roundabout) #Bob the Builder #Paddington Bear #Fireman Sam #Windy Miller (Camberwick Green) #Mavis the fairy (Willo the Wisp) #Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) #Bagpuss #Captain Pugwash #Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) #Major Clanger (Clangers) #Sarah and Duck #Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) #Bill and Ben #Mr Benn #Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) #Charlie and Lola #Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Wallace and Gromit #Humpty (Play School) #Mr Tumble (Something Special) #Otis the Aardvark #Mr Blooby #Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom (Fimbles) #Dennis the Menace #Pinky and Perky #Andy Pandy #Rastamouse #Morph #Charlie Chalk #Tree Fu Tom #Pingu #Mitchell Tanner (Strange Hill High) #Oakie Doke #Nuzzle and Scratch #Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) #The White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) #Lulu the Elephant (Blue Peter) #Noggin the Nog #Barnacles (The Octonauts) #Abney and Teal #Greenclaws #The Woodentops #Spot the Dog #Oucho #Doodles (Tweenies) #Edd the Duck #Badger (Bodger & Badger) #Mr Pogle (The Pogles) #The Clock Family #El Nombre #Basil Brush #Ivor the Engine #Josie Jump (Balamory) #Tamba (Tikkabilla) #Hacker T Dog/Dodge T Dog #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Hector (Hector’s House) #Noddy #Emu #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Gordon the Gopher #Cosmo and Dibs (You and Me) #Spider #Rag, Tag and Bobtail DVDs The Ultimate Party Collection #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Postman #ZingZillas: Zingzilla Rock 'n' Rolling #Bobinogs: Happy Bobi-birthday #Roly Mo: Little Bo's Birthday #Higgledy House: Birthday #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #Charlie and Lola: This is actually my Party #Oakie Doke and the Party #Tweenies: Fizz's Birthday #Balamory: The Lost Letter #Lunar Jim: Jim's Birthday Surprise #Andy Pandy: The Birthday Cake #The Koala Brothers: Penny's Birthday Surprise #Fimbles: Party Hat #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Starhill Ponies: Birthday Tea #Lazytown: Miss Roberta The Ultimate Summer Collection #Balamory: Beach Bonanza #In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances With the Pontipines #Fimbles: Seashell #Bob the Builder: Spud and the Dove #The Koala Brothers: Lolly's New Flavour #Tweenies: Summer #Andy Pandy's Musical Box #Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well #Boogie Beebies: Dancing on the Sand #Me Too!: The Juicer #Little Robots: Under the Stars #ZingZillas: Cinema Day #Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin #Higgledy House: Holiday #Roly Mo: Too Hot #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade #Big Cook Little Cook: Holidaymaker #Charlie and Lola: The most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World. The Ultimate Christmas Collection #Pingu and the Snowball #LazyTown: Surprise Santa #Bob the Builder: Snowman Scoop #Zingzillas: Zingzillas Let It Snow Christmas #Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas #Boogie Beebies: I wish it would Snow #Anglemouse: The Missing Skates #Balamory: Panto #Fimbles: Tune #Lunar Jim: Too many Fluffies #Tikkabilla: Christmas special #Chloe's Closet: Icing Escapades #Starhill Ponies: All I Want for Christmas #Noddy and Father Christmas #Big Cook Little Cook: Father Christmas #Roly Mo: Too Cold #Charlie and Lola: Snow is my Favourite and my Best #Tweenies: White Christmas Bedtime #Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Andy Pandy: The Noisy Supper #Fimbles: Moon #Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember #Me Too!: I want to say Goodnight #In the Night Garden: Wake Up Ball #Teletubbies: Putting Angus to Bed #Jackanory Junior: The King of Capri #Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze #Noddy and the Magic Night #Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams #Binka and the Noisy Night #Spot's Tent #The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet #Little Robots: Sweet Dreams Scary #Balamory: Bedtime #Tweenies: Sleepover Big Fun #Harry and Toto: Stop and Go #Brum: Airport Adventure #Starhill Ponies: Circus Tricks #Little Robots: Metal Makes us special #Binka in the Jungle #Lazytown: Little Sportacus #Octonauts and the Giant Jelly #Bill and Ben: Treasure Garden #Lunar Jim: Rover’s Big Dig #Higgledy House: Babysitting #Charlie and Lola: I want to be much more Bigger like you #The Large Family: Elephants never Forget #Tweenies: When I’m older #The Koala Brothers: Mitzi’s Busy Day #Boogie Beebies: Roll up #Tommy Zoom: Confidence #Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut #Me Too!: Smiles and Frowns Discover and Do #Get Squiggling: Bloodhound #Tikkabilla: Dressing Up & Houses #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Waybuloo: Star #Teletubbies: Bubble Pictures #Balamory: Treasure Hunt #In the Night Garden: Following #Andy Pandy: The Nest #Charlie and Lola: I wish I could draw Exactly like you #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Boogie Beebies: Building #Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink #Tweenies: Growing Bulbs #Yoho Ahoy: Cheese with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Explorer #Nuzzle and Scratch: Library #The WotWots: Ready to Rumble #Fimbles: Cardboard Box Get Set Go #Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Charlie and Lola: I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating #Me Too: Sports Day #ZingZillas: The Z Factor #The Large Family: The Big Race #Tweenies: Fast and Slow #Get Squiggling: Hippo #Pingu and the Paper Mache #Kerwhizz: Funfair Freeway #Lazytown: Sports Day #Octonauts and the Decorator Crab #Little Robots: Good Sport Sporty #Brum and the Music Box #Rastamouse: Da Marathon Mystery #Higgledy House: Fitness #The Koala Brothers: George's Big Race #Balamory: Fun Run Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite *Postman Pat Follows a Trail *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take *Fireman Sam: Brass Band *Andy Pandy: Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop BBC Children's Favourites *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Christmas *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere BBC Children's Favourites 2 *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances with the Pontipines *Noddy the Dancer *Charlie & Lola: I Want to Play Music Too *Wibbly Pig: Dance *Yoho Ahoy: Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Zingzillas: The Z Factor *3rd & Bird: Samuel’s Dance! *Teletubbies: Making Music *Spot’s Band CBeebies Collection: Vol. 1 *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy, Igglepiggle, the Bad and the Ball *Chuggington: Round up Wilson *Grandpa in my Pocket: A Carrot called Christopher and Other Odd Vegetables *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Stretch *Mister Maker: Egg Box Creatures *Abney & Teal: Firefly Lullaby *Cloudbabies: Anyone Seen Sun *Q Pootle 5: The Cosmic Whipple *Topsy & Tim: Dinosaur Egg *Woolly & Tig: The Play *Big & Small: Moon Race CBeebies Collection: Vol. 2 *Balamory: Party Games *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Octonauts and the Whale Shark *Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie *Me Too!: The Waterfall *Fimbles: Birthday Present *Katie Morag: Delivers the Mail *Something Special: Festival *Wibbly Pig: Snowman *Chloe's Closet: To Bee or Not to Bee *Tikkabilla: Circus and Rocket CBeebies Collection: Vol 3 *ZingZillas: The Z Factor *Get Squiggling: Scarecrow *Teletubbies Everywhere: Rolling Wheels *Charlie and Lola: Welcome to Lolaland *Sarah and Duck: Sarah, Duck and the Pengines *Nuzzle and Scratch: Library *Tweenies: Champions *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Andy's Wild Adventures: Elephants *Roly Mo: Imagine *Tilly and Friends: Tilly's best day ever *Big Cook Little Cook: Disco Dancer My Best Friends at CBeebies (Disc 1) *Me Too!: Operation *Pingu: Stinky Pingu *Tikkabilla: Dancing Tiger *The Koala Brothers: Josie's New Tune *Boj: Puppet Show *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service: A Surprise *Dinopaws: The Thing we Didn't Want to End *Hey Duggee: The Funny Face Badge *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Kate and Mim-Mim: Kate's Dragon Quest *Everything's Rosie: Will at the Wheel *Mike the Knight: Mission Home *Chuggington: Brewster Makes Tracks *Q Pootle 5: Pootle Phone Home *ZingZillas: You Need a Hat (Disc 2) *Bing: Blankie *Something Special We're All Friends: My Pets *Teletubbies: Making Music *Get Squiggling: Hippo *Big Cook Little Cook: Little Red Riding Hood *Fimbles: Birthday Present *3rd and Bird: Starry Night *Show Me Show Me: Kites and Festivals *Twirlywoos: Round and Round *Andy Pandy's Musical Box *Step Inside: A Duck so Small *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Nuzzle and Scratch: Hotel *Higgledy House: Breakfast and Piano *Balamory: Treasure Hunt *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Woolly and Tig: The Play *I Can Cook: Banana and Blueberry Ice Cream (Disc 3) *Grandpa in my Pocket: Mr Greator the Creator *Sarah & Duck: Rainbow's Niece *Octonauts and the Seahorse *Topsy and Tim: New Pet *Noddy the Champion *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Great Rabbit and Squirrel Adventure *Take a Bow: Drumming in the Woods *Swashbuckle: A Fancy Mess *Let's Play: Film Director *Rastamouse: Da Bad Break *Tree Fu Tom: Crystal Catastrophe *Boogie Beebies: Roll up *Space Pirates: Music to Party To *Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut *Mister Maker (Disc 4) *The Adventures of Abney and Teal: The Snow Neep *The Story Makers: Homes *Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams *Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed *Old Jack's Boat: The Lost Penguin *Waybuloo: Star *Melody: Little Red Riding Hood *In the Night Garden: Where is the Pinky Ponk Going? The Best of Children's Favourites from CBeebies A compilation DVD featuring all your favourite BBC children's characters with Teletubbies, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Tweenies, Fimbles, Balamory, Yoho Ahoy, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Oakie Doke, Little Robots, Bill & Ben and Noddy *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Christmas *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere Fimbles © & TM BBC 2002 Fimbles is produced by Novel Entertainment for BBC/BBC Worldwide Limited. Tweenies © BBC 1998. Balamory © Balamory Ltd. licensed by BBC Scotland/BBC worldwide Ltd. © BBC Worldwide 2001. Tweenies is a Tell-Tale production for the BBC. Bill and Ben TM BBC/Ben Prods. LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2000. Andy Pandy TM/BBC/Ben Prods.LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2001. Little Robots © 2003 Create TV and Film Limited.Postman Pat © 2002 Woodland Animations Ltd a division of Entertainment Rights PLC/PO 2002 Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C. Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd. 1999 Created by Rodney Peppe A Silver Fox Films Ltd. Production. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd 1995. Noddy © Enid Blyton Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd. Yoho Ahoy Fun Time © BBC Worldwide Limited 1999 BBC/BBC Wordlwide ltd/COG ltd. Teletubbies characters and logo © 1996 Ragdoll Ltd. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Limited. CBBC Fun at 3:30 Every weekdays in 1997 CBBC has programmes at half past 3 from 1991 to 2002 in starts with Playdays then The Raggy Dolls follow by a spacial program just for young children. Programmers *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Albert the Fifth Musketeer (part of Ants in your Pants) *The All-New Popeye Show *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Ants in your Pants *Arthur *Barney (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bod (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bodger and Badger *Brum (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Brollys (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Camberwick Green (part of Ants in your Pants) *Cartoon Critters *Caterpillar Trail *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk (part of Ants in your Pants) *Christopher Crocodile (part of Ants in your Pants) *ChuckleVision *The Clangers (part of Ants in your Pants) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (part of Ants in your Pants) *Dino Babies *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Family Ness (part of Ants in your Pants) *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fireman Sam *Forget Me Not Farm *Funnybones (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Gordon the Gopher *The Greedysaurus Gang (part of Ants in your Pants) *Greenclaws *Hairy Jeremy (part of Ants in your Pants) *Happy Families *Henry's Cat (part of Ants in your Pants) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Joe (part of Ants in your Pants) *Johnson and Friends *Joshua Jones (part of Ants in your Pants) *King Rollo (part of Ants in your Pants) *Little Bear *Little Monsters *The Little Polar Bear (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Magic Roundabout (part of Ants in your Pants) *Monster Café *Monty the Dog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Moomin *Mr. Benn (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *The New Yogi Bear Show *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Orville and Cuddles *Oscar's Orchestra *Paddington (part of Ants in your Pants) *P.C. Pinkerton (part of Ants in your Pants) *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Philbert Frog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Pigeon Street (part of Ants in your Pants) *Pingu *Playdays *Pocket Dragon Adventures *The Poddington Peas (part of Ants in your Pants) *Postman Pat *Potsworth and Company *The Raggy Dolls *Romuald the Reindeer *Roobarb (part of Ants in your Pants) *Rupert the Bear (part of Ants in your Pants) *Secret Life of Toys *Spider (part of Ants in your Pants) *Spot the Dog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Stoppit and Tidyup (part of Ants in your Pants) *Teddy Trucks (part of Ants in your Pants) *Teletubbies *Two by Two *William's Wish Wellingtons (part of Ants in your Pants) *Willo the Wisp (part of Ants in your Pants) Lineup (1996) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Monday), Moomin (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants, (Wednesday), Little Bear (Thursday), The Animals of Farthing Wood (Friday) (1997) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Potsworth and Company (Monday), Bodger and Badger (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants, (Wednesday), Peter Pan and the Pirates (Thursday), Greenclaws (Friday) (1998) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Little Monsters (Monday), Bodger and Badger (Tuesday), Jim Henson's Animal Show (Wednesday), The Further Adventures of SuperTed (Thursday), Oakie Doke (Friday) (1999) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Dino Babies (Monday), The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants, (Wednesday) The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Thursday), Monster Café (Friday) (2000) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Teletubbies (Monday), Postman Pat (Tuesday), Fireman Sam (Wednesday), Pingu (Thursday), Noddy (Friday) Presentation The links between programmes on CBBC: Little Kids are primarily achieved through the use of in-vision continuity, using presenters to interact with the children. In the UK, links are pre-recorded rather than broadcast live, as is the case on sister channel CBBC. They were originally pre recorded from studio TC0 at BBC Television Centre in London, however moved out in 2008 to Teddington Studios, and returned briefly in 2010. From September 2011, the links have been based at the BBC's Northern base at MediaCityUK in Salford, Manchester, following the move of the BBC Children's department there. International variants feature broadcast links produced either in the corresponding country, or from a central base. Storytimes While the lunchtime story is usually read by one of the regular presenters, the final show of each day, the "Bedtime Story" is read by a guest storyteller, including well known actors, comedians, and past presenters of BBC children's television. Some notable storytellers in this slot have included Simon Pegg, David Hasselhof, Lulu, Damian Lewis, and Floella Benjamin. In an unusual move, James Bolam appeared on "Bedtime Story" in costume and in character as Grandpa from Grandpa in My Pocket, not as himself. Songs The UK channel utilises song and music as a presentational device, often using them to teach basic knowledge or to herald the start of a stranded segment: * What's the Day? * The Bedtime Song * The Birthday Song Other ventures CBBC: Little Kids website The CBeebies website coincided with the launch of the UK channel in February 2002 and showcases a child friendly site with activities themed to all CBeebies programmes, past and present, with games, songs and print-outs featuring for nearly all shows. The UK version also features links to CBeebies iPlayer, a child friendly version of the BBC iPlayer featuring CBeebies programmes only, to CBeebies radio player and a dedicated micro site containing advice for raising children and toddlers called CBeebies Grown-ups, which was relaunched in 2011. Fun Games *Nursery Rhyme Collage Maker *Splat Art *Colour Mix Cottage *Andy Pandy's Snap *Angelmouse's Balloon Game *Visit Balamory *Barnaby Bear's Fairy Footprints *Play with Beebie *Beebie's Farm Adventure *Little Cook's Snap Game *Baking Bread Game *Bill and Ben's Hide and Seek *Bits and Bobs' Snap *Trug along with Bits and Bobs *Apple Antics *Boo's Puzzles *Fling a Fish *Brum's Rescue the Gold *CBeebies Screensaver *Click-a-pic *Clifford's Tug of War Game *Come Outside's Farm Game *Dotty's Snap *Sink or float *Grow your tomatoes *Fimbles Hide and Seek *Bubble Paint *Help the Fimbles *Fireman Sam's Race Game *Koala Brothers' Post Game *Little Robots' Fixing Game *Painting Game *Picture Perfect *Postman Pat's Letterbox Trail Game *Rubbadubbers' Surfing Game *The Shiny Show Quiz *Little Bo Peep *Painting Game *Animal Parade *Tubby Custard Bubbles *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *What Tinky Winky took next *Who spilled the Tubby Custard? *Hide-and-seek *Animal Sounds *Musical Voice Trumpets *Skip, March and Dance *Magic Colouring *Laa-Laa's Book *We all fall down *Noo Noo Tidies Up *Teletubby Jigsaws *Tikkabilla Jive *Tikkabilla's Clock Game *Tweenies Fancy Dress *Tweenie Submarine! *Go Bat-Fizz! *Bella's stall *Dot-to-dot numbers! *Fetch and Spell *Painting Game *Counting Game *Tweenies Snap Game *Yoho Ahoy Music Fun Stories *Angelmouse's Favoruite Tale: The Lion and the Mouse (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Beebie and the Tortoise *Little Cook's Flower Fairy Story *Little Cook's Farmyard Story *Eeny Meeny Miny Moe *The Painting Elves *The Enormous Turnip *The Missing Pencil *The Butterfly Trail *The Wishing Tree *Noddy's Favourite Tale: Jack and the Beanstalk (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Oakie Doke's Favourite Tale: Robin Hood (Narrated by Michael Underwood) *Paddington's Favourites Tale: Sleeping Beauty (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Postman Pat's favourite Tale: Cinderella (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Kevin the Spaceman (Narrated by Nick Mercer) *Jackson's favourite Tale: The Blue Cow Story (Narrated by Nick Mercer) *Jelly's favourite Tale: Little Red Riding Hood (Narrated by Angellica Bell) *Starship Tweenies! *Jangles the Clown *Dot-to-dotman *Penelope Pink the Pop Princess! *Webster's Story *William's Favourite Tale: The Three Little Pigs (Narrated by Bob Golding) *Booty's Favourites Tale: The Princess and the Pea (Narrated by Sinead Rushe) Print & Colour *Alice, Archie, Buster, Frank, George, Josie, Mitzi, Ned, Penny and Sammy *Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy *Angelmouse, Flying Angelmouse, Angelmouse and his friend Quilly and Little Petal *Animals, Booty and Cutlass *Aquarium, Dot to Dot and Spot the Difference *Baby Pom from Fimbles, Fimbo, The Fimbles and Florrie and Little one *Back-To-Front, Lucy, Princess, Claude, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Sad Sack *Baz, Dylan and Molly *Beebie in the Flowers, Beebie at the Beach and Beebie on the Swing *Ben, Bill, Bill and Ben, Gnome, Rose, Scamper, Slowcoach, Thistle and Weed *Big Ears, Noddy, Noddy's car, PC Plod, Sly and Tessie Bear *Binka, Tango and Suki *Bits, Bobs and Trug *Blue Cow, Jackson and Jelly *Bob the Builder, Bob on Wheels, Wendy, Spud, Pilchard and Lofty *Boo, Growling Tiger, Laughing Duck and Sleeping Bear *Brum and Brum in the City *Charlie Chalk, Charlie's house and Lewis T. Duck *Clifford, Emily and Hide and Seek *Crystal Tipps, Alistair and Birdie and Crystal Tipps' Plane *Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique *Dogsby, Mukka and Tigs *Edie McCredie, Josie Jump, PC Plum and Spencer *El Nombre, Don Fandango and Little Juan *EW, Buzz, Moggy, Nifty, Shelly and Thera *Fizz from Tweenies, Tweenies Dancing and Doodles from Tweenies *Greenclaws, Greenclaws with an Tuba and Owlm *Joshua Jones and Fairport, Ravi and Spanner *Little Hoot, Flea, 99 and Fireflies *Little Red Tractor and Stan, Patch and Stumpy *Lucy, Molly and Giggles and Tickles *Mickey Maker, Digby Mole, Puzzlesnuff and Count Hoot *Nib, Ogi and Bobin *Norman, Fireman Sam and Sarah *Oakie Doke, Oakie Doke on his Scooter and Dave and Denzil *Paddington, Padington with His Suitcase and Paddington with an Umbrella *Pablo & Pumpkin, Pablo, Finbar & Pumpkin and Pablo's family *Pingu, Pingu with his sack and Pingu with his sleigh *Pippin, Pippin's head and Plane *Postman Pat, Postman Pat and Jess and Postman Pat with his bag *Prof, Dixie and Trixie *Spot in the Snow, Spot and his Family and Spot shopping with Sally *Tamba, Justin, Simon, Sarah Jane, Lorna, Beverley and Paul *Teletubbies Dancing, Teletubbies 'Big Hug', Po on her Scooter, Tinky-Winky, Teletubby Bye-Bye, Teletubbies listen to a Voice Trumpet and Po with a Watering Can *Tilly, Tom and Tiny *Tiny, Sporty, Noisy, Scary, Spotty and Stripy *Tubb, Reg, Sploshy, Finbar, Amelia, Terence and Winona *Twinkle, Chloe and House *Webster and Cheese, Webster and Paints and Join the dots *William painting, William and William with an owl Make a Mask *Angelmouse and Little Petal *Bits and Bobs *Blue Cow *Bob the Builder, Wendy and Spud *Cush *Digby Mole and Mickey Maker *Dogsby, Mukka and Tigs *Doodles *Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom *Growling Tiger and Laughing Duck *Josie Jump *PC Plod, Noddy and Tessie Bear *Sad Sack and Lucy *Scary and Tiny *Swab, Grog, Booty and Jones *Tamba *Tinky-Winky *Tubb, Reg and Terence *Twinkle *Webster *William Make a Fingerpuppet *Angelmouse *Baby Pom, Fimbo and Florrie *Big Ears *Bob the Builder *Booty, Swab and Jones *Digby Mole, Mickey Maker and Count Hoot *Edie McCredie and PC Plum *Fingermouse *Jackson and Jelly *Laughing Duck *Milo and Fizz *Postman Pat *Sporty *Terence *Tiggs, Dogsby and Mukka *Tinky-Winky *William How to Draw *Andy Pandy and Looby Loo *Baz *Big Ears and Noddy *Bob the Builder *Booty *Boo *Charlie Chalk *Crystal Tipps *Dixie and Trixie *Fimbo *Jake and Doodles *Mukka *Sad Sack and Back-To-Front *Tamba *Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa *Twinkle *Tubb and Reg *Weed Andy Pandy's Fun Things to Make *Puppet Theatre *Make Orbie *Biscuits Big Cook Little Cook's Fun Thing to Cook *Recipe of the Day *Big Cook's Cook Book Artbox's Things to Print and Make *Make an Artist Puppet *Make a Seaside Stencil *Make a Whizzy Pencil *Make an Art Mobile *Fun Pictures to colour *Draw a Doodle Blob *Make a Wizard Hat *Make a Fairy Wand and Wings *Make a Bus Post Cards *Andy Pandy (Here we go Looby Laa!) *Angelmouse (Happy Mother's Day) *Balamory (What's the story in Balamory?) *Barnaby Bear (Let's go on an adventure!) *Beebie and Bracken Bunny (Greetings from the Beebie Bunnies!) *Bill and Ben (Flobba-snuggle and Have a flobbadobba Day) *Binka (I love Cuddles! and Have a great Birthday) *Bits and Bobs (Trug along with us!) *Bob the Builder (Can you Fix It) *Bobinogs (Let's sing) *Boo (Where's Boo?) *Charlie Chalk (Wish you were Here) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Happy birthday! and Have a great Holiday!) *Come Outside (Let's Fly!) *El Nombre (Hola Friends) *Fab Lab (Pixie Perfect!) *Fimbles (A Big Fimbly Thank You) *Fireman Sam (Be my Hero) *Greenclaws (Let's grow Fowers) *Joshua Jones (Have a great Adventure) *The Koala Brothers (Call the Koala Brothers!) *Little Red Tractor (Congratulations!) *The Little Animals Activity Center (Let's Make) *Noddy (Goodness me, I forgot your Birthday!) *Oakie Doke (You're my best friend!) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (Let's have an Adventure) *Pingu (Have a fun Birthday) *Postman Pat (You forgot my Present) *The Raggy Dolls (Good thinking Everyone!) *Sergeant Stripes (Have a lovely day!) *The Shiny Show (Give yourself a Shiny!) *Spot (Thanks for my Present) *Starhill Ponies (Scruffy says hello) *Step Inside (Read a story) *Story Makers (Jelly and Jackson say hello) *Teletubbies (Big Hug) *Tikkabilla (Do a little wiggle!) *Tots TV (Bonjour) *Treetown (Let's Play) *Tweenies (It's Fab-A-Rooney) *Webster (Let's get messy!) *Wide Eye (Greetings from us all!) *Wiggly Park (Thanks for lending a hand!) *William's Wish Wellingtons (Make a Wish) *Yoho Ahoy (Take it Easy!) *64 Zoo Lane (Have a swinging time!) Characters *64 Zoo Lane (Lucy, Georgina, Nelson, Tickles, Giggles, Boris and Molly) *Andy Pandy (Andy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy, Tiffo, Bilbo and Orbie) *Angelmouse (Angelmouse, Quilly, Elliemum, Baby Ellie, Oswald, Spencer, Little Petal and Hutchskin) *Balamory (Miss Hoolie, Archie, Josie Jump, Edie McCredie, PC Plum, Spencer, Suzie Sweet and Penny Pocket) *Barnaby Bear (Barnaby Bear) *The Beebie Bunnies (Beebie and Bracken Bunny) *Big Cook Little Cook (Ben and Small) *Bill and Ben (Bill, Ben, Weed, Boo, Scamper, Whimsy, Whoops, Slowcoach, Pry, Tad, Thistle and Rose) *Binka (Binka, Suki, Tango and Spit) *Bits and Bobs (Bits, Bobs and Trug) *Bob the Builder (Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Wendy, Spud, Pilchard and Bird) *Bobinogs (Nib, Ogi and Bobin) *Boo (Boo, Growling Tiger, Laughing Duck and Sleeping Bear) *Brum (Brum) *Charlie Chalk (Charlie Chalk, Captain Mildred, Mary the Hover Fairy, Lewis T. Duck, Arnold the Elephant, Edward, Trader Jones and Bert) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone and Emily Elizabeth) *Come Outside (Auntie Mabel and Pippin) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Crystal Tipps, Alistair, Birdie and Butterfly) *El Nombre (El Nombre, Don Fandango, Little Juan and Tanto) *Fab Lab (Prof, Dixie and Trixie) *Fimbles (Fimbo, Florrie, Baby Pom, Rockit, Roly Mo, Bessie and Ribble) *Fireman Sam (Sam, Elvis, Penny Morris, Trevor, Norman, Sarah and James) *Greenclaws (Greenclaws and Owlm) *Joshua Jones (Joshua Jones, Joe Laski, Spanner Wilkins, Fairport, Ravi and Fiona) *The Koala Brothers (Alice, Archie, Buster, Frank, George, Josie, Mitzi, Ned, Penny and Sammy) *The Little Animals Activity Center (Digby Mole, Mickey Maker, Puzzlesnuff, Storybear, Count Hoot and Foxy Dancer) *Little Red Tractor (Little Red Tractor, Stan, Ryan, Amy and Stumpy) *LIttle Robots (Tiny, Sporty, Stripy, Noisy, Spotty and Scary) *Noddy (Noddy, Big-Ears, PC Plod, Bumpy Dog, Mr. Wobbly Man, Tessie Bear, Martha Monkey, Sly and Gobbo) *Oakie Doke (Oakie Doke, Grannie Annie, Lizzie, Root, Hickory, Dave and Denzil) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (Pablo, Pumpkin, Poppy, Baxter, Finbar and Madam Owl) *Paddington (Paddington) *Pingu (Pingu, Pinga, Robby, Papa and Mana) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat, Jess, Ted Glen, PC Selby, Jeff Pringle, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Reverend Timms, Mrs Goggins and Major Forbe) *The Raggy Dolls (Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude, Princess, Ragamuffin, Edward and Rupert the Roo) *Rubbadubbers (Tubb, Reg, Sploshy, Finbar, Amelia, Terence and Winona) *Sergeant Stripes (Sergeant Stripes, Arabella, Fluffy and Hector) *The Shiny Show (Tigs, Mukka and Dogsby) *Spot (Spot, Helen, Steve and Tom) *Starhill Ponies (Molly, Dylan, Scruffy, Baz, Will, Kate, Thomas, Jim Handiman, Ambrose and Mrs Horace Morris) *Step Inside (Mr Mopple, Twinkle, Boris and Chloe) *The Story Makers (Jackson, Jelly and Milton) *Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo) *Tots TV (Tilly, Tom, Tiny and Furryboo) *Tikkabilla (Tamba, Justin, Simon, Sarah Jane, Lorna, Beverley and Paul) *Treetown (Tansy, Rosabelle, Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique) *Tweenies (Bella, Fizz, Jake, Milo, Max, Judy and Doodles) *Wedster (Wedster) *Wide Eye (Wide Eye, Little Hoot, Flea, Rangatang, Conchita, Wily Komodo and Baby Komodo) *Wiggly Park (E.W., Nifty, Shelly, Moggy, Buzz and Thera) *William's Wish Wellingtons (William) *Yoho Ahoy (Bilge, Swab, Cutlass, Jones, Poop, Grog, Flamingo, Cat, Rats and Booty) The international channels are run by BBC Worldwide, and their websites are operated by the company also. As a result, not all of them are the same and some channels have less extensive websites than other services. CBeebies channels in Asia, Australia, Poland, South Africa and the USA all have their own international variant. Album releases 6 Little Kids and CBeebeis -branded CDs have been released Little Kids: The Official Album A Unique Collection of all the Great Songs from BBC Children's Programs like Bob the Builder, Tweenies, Bill & Ben, Teletubbies, Shiny Show, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Balamory and many more! *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" Cbeebies: The Official Album Disc 1 *Bob the Builder - "Mambo No 5" *Tweenies - "Hey are you Ready to Play" *Bill & Ben - "Flobbadance" *Teletubbies - "Say Eh Oh!" *Postman Pat - "Theme Song" *Brum - "Brum Brum, Get Things Done" *Oakie Doke - "Theme Tune" *Balamory - "Theme Song" *The Raggy Dolls - "Theme Tune" *Andy Pandy - "Theme Tune" *The Shiny Show - "Theme Tune" *Bob the Builder - "Can we Fix it?" *William's Wish Wellingtons - "Theme Tune" *Charlie Chalk - "Theme Tune" *Fireman Sam - "Theme Tune" *Wiggly Park - "Theme Tune" *Bill and Ben - "Nuts!" *Balamory - "Mega Mix" *Spot - "Theme Tune" *Come Outside - "Theme Tune" *Angelmouse - "Theme Tune" *Step Inside - "Theme Tune" *Tweenies - "Have Fun Go Mad" *Yoho Ahoy - "Theme Tune" *Starhill Ponies - "Theme Tune" *Binka - "Theme Tune" *Noddy in Toyland - "Theme Tune" *64 Zoo Lane - "Theme Tune" *The Story Makers - "Theme Tune" *Brum - "The Brum Bum Wiggle" *Tweenies - "No.1" *Bill and Ben - "Beautiful Thing" Disc 2 *Singalonga CBeebies *Frozen Fish Fingers *Cowboys Go Yee Haw! *Creepy Crawlies Wriggle *Counting Sheep *CBeebies Bugs Theme My Cbeebies Album Disc 1 * "Can We Fix It?" - Bob The Builder *"Best Friends Forever" - Tweenies *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Fimbles *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Theme & Kangaroo" - Boogie Beebies *"Theme & Tikkabilla Jive" - Tikkabilla *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"The Tidy Up Song" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme & Let's Make Music" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme & Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme & I Wish i was a Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Brum Brum (Get Things Done)" - Brum *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme & Collecting Song" - Doodle Do *"Theme Tune" - Little Red Tractor *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Theme Tune" - Tots TV *"What's in his Bag" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Theme Tune" - The Story Makers *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme Tune" - Ethelbert the Tiger *"Have Fun Go Mad!" - Tweenies *"Dizzy!" - Bob the Builder *"Boo!" - Fimbles Disc: 2 *Alphabet Song A-Z *Sid Says *Quiz *Tricks of the Trade *Slide Puzzle *CBeebies Songs *Have Fun Go Mad! - Tweenies *Best Friends Forever - Tweenies *Flobbadance - Bill & Ben *Say "Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *I'm Dreaming of a Balamory Christmas - Balamory *Jingle Bells - Tweenies *12 Days of Christmas - Fimbles *Magical Night - Tweenies *Tina's Panto - Me Too! *I Believe in Christmas - Tweenies *All Around the World - Tweenies CBeebies: Song Time Disc 1 *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"When we Play in a Band" - LazyTown *"SDS Theme Tune" - Postman Pat *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Fun with Fimbles" - Fimbles *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"What's the Story in Balamory" - Balamory *"Time for Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Looby Loo" - Andy Pandy *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"Can we Fix it?" - Bob the Builder *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"No. 1" - Tweenies *"Theme and Jack and the Beanstalk" - Tellytales *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I am the Monkey" - Something Special Disc 2 *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Green Balloon Club *"Theme Tune" - Big Cook Little Cook *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Dirtgirlworld *"Theme Tune" - Space Pirates *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Driver Dan's Story Train *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - Show Me Show Me *"Theme Tune" - Garth & Bev *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - Alphablocks *"Theme Tune" - I Can Cook *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Tommy Zoom *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Mister Maker *"Theme Tune" - Kerwhizz *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Zigby *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Mama Mirabelle *"Theme Tune" - Finley the Fire Engine *"On Bobby's Buses" - Me Too! *"Theme Tune" - Penelope *"Time to go to Sleep" - In the Night Garden CBeebies: The Album Disc: 1 *"Theme Tune" - Justin's House *"Yacki Yoggi Song" - Baby Jake *"Theme Tune" - Iconicles *"Theme Tune (Give It Up For Da Easy Crew)" - Rastamouse *"My Name Is" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - Mike the Knight *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Meet The Veggies" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Gigglebiz *"Theme Tune" - In the Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Big & Small *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Noddy in Toyland *"Theme Tune" - Everything's Rosie *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"I Love Woolly" - Woolly & Tig *"Theme Tune" - Andy's Wild Adventures *"Boom A Boom Whoop Zing Zoo" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - The Wotwots *"Hey are you Ready to Play" - Tweenies *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Bestest in the Barn" - Charlie and Lola *"Mambo No 5" - Bob the Builder *"Bee (E's Song)" - Alphablocks *"Theme & Shiny Show Song Medley" - The Shiny Show *"Theme Tune" - Cloud Babies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Follow my Leader" - Teletubbies *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Tree Fu Tom *"Summer Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Goodbye Sun, Hello Moon" - CBeebies Presenters *"Winter Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Big Fun Time Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"Christmas Song" - CBeebies Presenters Disc: 2 *"Hot Hot Hot!" - Rastamouse *"Abadas Song/Let's Play/I Found the Word/Goodbye Song" - Abadas *"Theme Tune" - The Lingo Show *"Momo's Theme" - Show Me Show Me *"Huzzah for Glendragon" - Mike the Knight *"Theme Tune" - Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *"Theme Tune" - The Octonauts *"Theme Tune" - 64 Zoo Lane *"Special Delivery Service Theme" - Postman Pat *"Theme Tune" - Numtums *"Do You Didgeridoo" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Guess with Jess *"Want to Make Somebody Smile Give Them Pie" - Chloe's Closet *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Every Day with Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"Theme Tune" - Tinga Tinga Tales *"What's the Story of Balamory" - Balamory *"The Finale Song" - Mr Bloom's Nursery *"Theme Tune" - Big Barn Farm *"Theme Tune" - Oakie Doke *"I'm a Shape" - Mister Maker *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Go Engineering Song" - Nina & The Neurons *"It's The Weekend" - CBeebies Presenters *"Discover & Do" - CBeebies Presenters *"Lunchtime Song" CBeebies Presenters *"The Birthday Song" - CBeebies Presenters *"The Time has Come to Say Goodnight" - CBeebies Presenters Category:TV Networks